The White Moon's Truth
by AuraBlackWolf
Summary: Conan has always seen things in a black and white world, no excuses or justification could pardon a criminal, Kaitou Kid was no different, but what if Conan found out something so big that it changed his world forever into a shade of grey?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor do I own Magic Kaito. That high honor goes to Gosho Aoyama. Lucky Dog! I make no money from writing this…though with the money crises right now I wish I could…

Magic Kaito/Detective Conan crossover

Future Pairings: Heiji Hattori/Conan Edogawa and Saguru Hakuba/Kaito Kuroba, _possible_ future Aoko Nakamori/Ran Mori and Akako Koizumi/Kazuha Toyama

Summary: Conan has always seen things in a black and white world, the one's who obey the law and the one's who break it. No excuses or justification could pardon a criminal. Kaitou Kid was no different, but what if Conan found out something so big that it changed his world forever into a shade of grey?

----

'God damn it all to hell and while I'm at it damn Kogoro to!'

That was all that Conan's mind could think at the moment, they had just arrived at a murder scene once again and none of the people there were happy about it. One of the most being Conan Edogawa.

It had been late at night and they had all been ready to turn in for the night. Ran pushing and scolding her drunken father who had been _once again_ out drinking like the idiot he was. She had started to scold him the moment he had walked into the door around 9 o'clock that night. Lecturing him on how he should be a better example of what a responsible adult should act like, at least for Conan-kun's sake.

Conan snorted; it had taken a lot of will power to keep from laughing out loud when he heard Ran reprimand her father on being a good example to him…as if that drunken lout could be an example for anyone.

Ok so maybe he was being a little unfair, but he _had_ gotten another whack on the head by that bubbling idiot for sneaking around the crime scene looking for clues, or as Kogoro liked to put it, snooping around and being a pain in his ass. So he was smarting some and feeling righteously angry at the detective.

It had been around 11 o'clock that night when _Detective Mori's _phone had started to ring insistently, waking them all up from a peaceful sleep and let's just say that a grumpy sleep deprived Ran is something that no one should cross...ever.

Anyway after some fake crying and whining on his part to Ran that they should all go to the crime scene because the phone had woken them all up, they had all piled up into Kogoro's small car and headed to the city's most recent crime scene. To the complete displeasure of Kogoro Mori and his daughter who had just wanted to go back to sleep.

For the rest of the police it was mostly a cut and dry case, a break-in that turned for the worse. The crime scene was at a pool bar called the Blue Parrot and the victim had the owner of the bar. For the police it was a clear attempt of theft.

Some punks or local hoods must have seen the place as an easy hit, not knowing or either not caring that the owner had lived on the floor above the bar. They had trashed the place up and stole all the money in the safe under the counter. The owner had been shot twice in the head and three times in the chest, he laid on top of one of the numerous pool tables that were scattered around the building. A broken jeweled cue stick was in his hands. Most likely he had tried to defend himself or had tried to drive off his attackers.

All the evidence showed that it was a random attack and while very sad there wasn't anything the cops could do but try to find the people who did this. They would scout the local hideouts of numerous gangs and try to find the pool bar owner's killer.

Detective Mori and Inspector Megure both believed this and didn't think there was anything else going on. They conclude that there was no other motivation then the shock and greed of a robbery gone wrong.

But not to Conan, he saw things that no one else saw, and he knew that this case wasn't as cut and dry as all that…if only he had known that this case would turn out to be more then just another case, that it wouldn't just change his life forever, that it would change the way he saw things, that he would no longer be able to see the world in black and white…maybe he wouldn't have gotten out of bed on this late moonlight night…

---

So…what do you think? This is just a prologue, an introduction to a story that if my muse allows it would be on par with my 'Darkness within your Light' story…or at least I hope so.

Can anyone guess who it was hinted to have been killed? Anyone?

This story will have a Dark Theme to it, and I'm also sorry that Conan is kind of OOC, but that's only in his mind, he'll be able to play the kid in front of everyone quite easily, his mother was one the best actresses out there he would have had to learn a trick or two while he was growing up. Heh.

This will be slash but not for a while, a long while. Right now it's going to focus more on the plot. And what a plot it will be! Hehe, I love Kaitou Kid and Conan so much and while I love them together, they will not be a couple in this story. My third most favorite person in Detective Conan is Heiji! I luvs you Heiji! Heh XD

This story will have a lot of Angst and Hurt/Comfort in it. So if you don't want to cry at spontaneous moment its best not to read this I guess.

Sorry about the huge A/N, but I would appreciate it if you could review…please? With sugar on top?


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: OOCness, semi-darkish Conan, dark themes, angst, blood, violence, language, yaoi later, etc…

Thank you all who have read and reviewed! It really helps to motivate a writer when readers like you take the time to review out of your busy schedules.

Eyeinthesky, - I agree, the first chapter of a story is hard to review, you never really know what the story's about until at least the third chapter, XD thank you so much for being my first reviewer! XDD

Llamaglamasama, - yep I killed Jii! (insert evil laugh) MUHAHAHAHAH!!! Thank you so much for the review! CX

Katreal,- hehe it was Jii, someone close to Kaito had to die in the beginning of this story so it was a toss up between his mother, Jii or Aoko…I decided that Jii was the lesser evil to kill off. XD I also love Kaito and Conan together…originally they where going to be a couple when I thought up with story…but then I thought I would make them more a family type instead…but maybe if I get enough reviewers saying that they want Conan and Kaito to get together instead maybe I'll change it. The yaoi won't be here for a while so I have plenty of time. That would mean though that Heiji and Saguru would get together instead…hmmm…oh and if you want to find out what changes Conan's world from black and white (good and evil) then you just have to keep reading nee? XDDDD Oh and I've read your stories and I have to say I'm a big fan! XD

Simply anonymous, - thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this next chapter! CX

Blood-fire-dragon, - thank you sooo much for reviewing! I luvs you sooo much! I really do hope that this story is as great as both mine and our other ones, CX Cheers! XD

Nataeiy1, - I'm sorry, but Jii just had to die…it was a plot mover…thank you for reviewing. CX

Bobbbyneko, - I know! I love my pairings! XD it's so hard to find good stories with these pairings, or even these characters. Sooo…I thought I'd give it a try. XD

Thank you all who have read this story, hope you enjoy this chapter!

---

Conan rubbed his head for what felt like the twenty time, he had just gotten smacked and thrown across the room by Kogoro for the third time in less then an hour and he was starting to get a pounding headache.

He had thought that because it being so late at night and that Kogoro was suffering from a major hangover that it would be easier to sneak around and investigate the crime scene, but for some reason it seemed to have to opposite affect. If Kogoro even caught a peek at him being anywhere near any evidence or anything he would throw Conan bodily around the room.

What pissed Conan so much was that other then Ran's half-hearted protests no one really cared that Kogoro hit him repeatedly over the head and threw him around like he was yesterday's trash.

Yea great police work huh?

It wasn't like Kogoro was abusive or anything like that, no even with all of his short comings and he had a _lot of those_, Kogoro was still a good man, it was just that he tend to lose his temper with Conan more often then not at a crime scene.

It made Conan wonder sometimes if Kogoro realized subconsciously at least that it wasn't him that solved all those cases…that it was in reality it was only with the help from a seemingly 8 year-old boy that he and the police where able to solve all those difficult cases that had piled up over the last year that Conan had lived with him and Ran.

But even with the interruptions Conan had figured out that the murder of one Konosuke Jii was no random killing, this hadn't been a robbery gone badly by some local gun crazy hoods.

This was a professional assassination.

But what confused Conan was why someone would kill a pool bar owner, and do it in such a way as to hide the killer's true intentions.

'Oh well I might as well get Inspector Megure on the right track, hmmm…let's see…maybe Ran could help me get the attention of the Inspector. That should work…'

Conan finally shook his head to cease his musing; this was no time to get lost in thought. He had a case to solve.

Conan moved over to where Ran was standing by her father, he flinched slightly as he took in her weary horror-struck face. Even with her mother being a high profile lawyer and her father a detective, added to the fact she'd been dragged to many crime scenes with gruesome sometimes inhuman murders for years she would never get use to the blood and horror. Conan always felt guilty when he saw that expression on her face. Ran was to kind hearted to be exposed to this much death all the time.

It was different for Conan, he excelled on the danger of the chase, and it wasn't that he wasn't effected by all the death that he saw on an almost daily basis, it was more like he was able to shut out his emotional responses to the ghastly scenes, he was able to look over a dead body critically and without flinching as he looked for clues.

While it was a great detective skill it made him seem almost sociopathic to others around him when he had been Kudo Shinichi, and it seemed that that skill had stayed with him when he got transformed into a child.

He thanked kami and any god out there for the acting lesions his mom had thrown at him when he had been a little kid, it helped a lot at times like this when he had to play a child yet at the same time get the adults around him to take him seriously.

It was difficult but after almost a full year of acting he had perfected the mask of a smart yet normal child who was interested in playing detective. It also helped that the police had learned to not disregard his seemingly random clues.

Too bad the same couldn't be said for Detective Mori.

Conan looked back at Ran and decided that he needed to get the police on the right track, for Ran at least, he needed to get her out of here soon, she looked like she was going to be sick at any moment. It may have been because the coroners still haven't put any type of covering over the bullet ridden body.

Conan moved to stand beside Ran and reached out a small hand to tug on her sweat slick hand, when she turned her head to look at him he gave her a practiced perplexed look.

"Hey Ran-chan, I was just thinking that it's so strange…if the bad guys where looking for money and stuff…why didn't they take that jeweled stick? It looks very expensive, even if it is broken. Aren't Diamonds suppose to be really expensive? "

Conan made sure that his voice carried around the room when he asked Ran this, he looked out of the corner of his eye as the Inspector and the other police members start to look thoughtful.

Conan knew that the culprit was long gone by now, but at least he could get the police looking around the old man's personal life to find out who would want to kill him so professionally and who didn't want to leave any type of clue behind…although now that he thought about it the jeweled pool cue stick was to noticeable a clue to leave behind unknowingly.

There must have been some other reason that it was left behind, it was like some sort of message, but Conan knew that it wasn't meant for him or the police…so who?

"Oh no! Jii!"

Conan turned his head as he heard someone cry out. He couldn't see who it was because the person was being held back by the police but with the way the cry had been filled with sorrow and anger he guessed that it was someone close to the old man.

"Let me go damn it! Jii! Jii you can't die! Let me see! Move it damnit!!"

Suddenly a smoke boom exploded in the room, causing everyone to start to cough, Conan was luckily enough that at his current height the smoke didn't really affect him that much.

He quickly pulled out a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and covered his face, even thought the smoke wasn't affecting him as much as the adults around the room didn't mean he wanted to inhale any of the white chocking mist.

Conan startled a bit as he noticed a shadow pushed its way through the crowds of police officers around the room. With the smoke still in the air Conan wasn't able to get a clear picture of the guy who had let out the smoke boom.

He quickly left Ran's side, ignoring her cries of protests; he moved towards the victim and the man who was now staring at the bloody mess on the table, so still it was like he was also dead.

Conan was only a few feet away when the smoke finally cleared up a bit so that he was able to get a clearer view of the distraught figure.

Conan sucked in his breath as he got a good look at the teen in front of him.

'What the hell…he looks like me, or at least how I looked when I was 17 years old. Wha-'

Before Conan could continue his trail of thought the young man turned his head as though sensing Conan's presence. Conan was able to see that there were clear tear tracks running down his face.

Conan always felt some type of sympathy for the victim of the deceased but for some reason right now it seemed to have magnified by ten times. The absolute devastation on the young teens face made something in his own heart twinge with distress and empathy.

They stood there staring at each other, the corpse of Konosuke Jii laid between them, blank eyes staring at nothing, and the last thing that those terrifying eyes had seen was the one who had snuffed out that life.

---

Conan didn't know how long they stood there staring at each other, the tears continued to fall from crystal clear blue eyes of the stranger, the utter sadness and distress in the teen's eyes almost made sympathy tears come to Conan's eyes as well.

Conan started to notice that the smoke around them was clearing almost entirely; causing the police around them to start to compose themselves again from their coughing fits.

"Kaito!"

The teen in front of him finally broke his gaze from Conan's, causing Conan to breath out a sigh of relief, he wasn't good with the family members of the victims, he left such jobs usually to the police or more empathetic party members.

'For some reason though, other then looking almost like a carbon-copy of me…he seems to be familiar…have I meet him before perhaps? I don't think I know anyone named Kaito, but I can't help but feel like I know him.'

Conan was once again distracted from his thoughts by a piercing scream. He quickly looked at the entrance to the bar and was surprised to see that the teen had moved over there, at the moment he was comforting a middle aged woman who was crying hysterically.

Conan walked over quietly so he wouldn't disturb the obvious mourning family. He saw that Inspector Megure and an unknown man were talking to the distressed women and the teen that Conan now knew was named Kaito.

"I'm so sorry Kuroba-san that you had to see that, you to Kuroba-kun. I should have had called you beforehand and warned you…I'm so sorry…"

The man that Conan didn't know was apologizing regretfully to the women, Conan also thought he looked familiar but for some reason Conan wasn't having the best time right now remembering faces and names, he blamed Kogoro, to many whacks on the head had obvious messed with his memories.

"It's alright Nakamori-san, I needed to see…I wish that mom would have stayed home at least though…but Jii was a good friend of the family…no he _was_ family, we needed to know…god what happened Nakamori-san? Who would do such a thing? Jii is…_was_ a great guy and everyone who knew him cared for him."

Even though Kaito had demanded answers, to know what happened to the recently deceased Konosuke Jii, Conan couldn't help but notice that he didn't really seem interested in the answer. Anyone else wouldn't have noticed that small detail, the teen had one of the best poker faces that Conan had ever seen, but Conan wasn't once called the Great Detective of the East for nothing…either he didn't really care about what happened to his friend which Conan doubted very much or…he already knew the whys and who's…

Conan was unaware of the slightly dark smirk that crossed his face, one that no child would express; luckily no one was paying attention to him at the moment.

'It looks like things are about to get interesting…'

---

Ok…so I've got to say this…way too much explanations and not enough dialogue. I never was good with dialogue…oh well the chapters should be picking up a bit soon; I just need to get the setting done.

So what do you think? You have to cry with Kaito…Jii was like an uncle to him I believe, and poor Kuroba-san…she lost another friend/family member. ;-; I did say that this would have angst though. XP

Please review!!! I need reviews like a living creature needs air! It brings me to life whenever I check my e-mail and see that people out there like my stories…so PLEASE!!

If you have any questions feel free to PM me at anytime, though with the holiday's coming up and my College finals in less then two weeks I'm going to be busy, I probably won't be updating this until sometime next year….so yea in a few weeks or so! So please don't hold your breath! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long wait, but I had forgotten my laptop at home while I went on vacation and when I finally got back home I had to get ready for the new semester of collage so I to put my fanfiction on hold for a while.

Also for all my readers I have put a new poll on my author page, on what yaoi pairing you would like to see. If I don't get enough votes by chapter 5 I'm going to stick to my original idea pairing. So if anyone wants it changed you might want to pop right over to my author page and click on my poll. I mixed up the boys around with each other, so have fun!

Thank you all who have reviewed!

Katreal,- Yep you have got to feel really sorry for Kaito right now…oh and if you like Kaito/Shinichi then you can vote for that pairing on my poll right now…I'm feeling very flexible right now. Thank you so much for reviewing!

Nataeiy1,- I also love a dark Conan sadly there aren't that many fanfics portraying him like that. Oh and like I told Katreal you can go to my author's page and vote for the pairing Kaito/Shinichi if that's what you want!

Bobbyneko,- I know that I have a lot of mistakes and things in my story right now…hmm I'm trying to word every just right but sometimes I over look the most simplest of things. Thank you very much for pointing out some of that. I'm going to try to keep my characters in character as much as possible but that may become harder later on as my story starts to turn a bit AU, especially Conan who is going to become slightly more darker(not evil) and he will start to question himself a lot more as the story unfolds. Thank you so much for the review! XD

Blood-fire-dragon,- Yes a very sinister look on sweet little Conan's face…shiver. It's so much fun to make Conan dark! Thanks for the review! XD

Bart4nat,- Thanks! I'll try to keep updating and hopefully I'll be able to keep this story interesting and enthralling to all of you wonderful readers!

WolfDaughter,- I know about the misspelled words, it's also a problem on my other stories to, it's like a bad habit I can't kick. I can look right at a misspelled word and totally not see it…sigh…anyway I will try really hard to reread my chapters a few times to make sure I don't have to many mistakes(there are bound to be some) Oh and if you like Hakuba/Kaito visit my poll on my author's page. You can vote on that pairing if you like. Thank you so much for the review!

Onward towards chapter 3!!

---

Conan decided for now that he would suspend any interrogations for the distraught family for a few hours, it helped some that he had been able to over hear Inspector Megure, Detective Mori and Inspector Nakamori talk about bringing the mother and son to Mori's detective agency tomorrow to do their own brand of interrogation.

Conan snorted at that thought, but he did so quietly so that he didn't bring attention to himself, he had quite enough of that tonight thank you very much.

'If you want to call what they do interrogation, Inspector Megure's pretty good at it but he tends to forget the minor details that later could become the key points to solving cases, and Mori's about as useful as a wet napkin and I don't know much about how Inspector Nakamori does things…now that I think about it why is he here? I don't remember if he's on the homicide unit…I believe that he specializes in burglary and armed robbery...hmmm'

As Conan walked around the crime scene looking for any evidence that the police might have missed he couldn't help but think about his newest mystery…Kuroba Kaito.

At the moment Kaito was still comforting his hysterical mother, Ran had finally given up at trying to making Conan stand by her and had moved over to see if she could help with calming down Kuroba-san.

Conan looked over at the huddled group and was startled to see a pair of narrowed blue eyes focused on him. Conan quickly made sure that his childish mask was on place and then he proceeded to waved somewhat cheerfully to Kuroba-kun. He had done it not just because he was sure that was what any other child would have done but because…well he kind of hoped that it might cheer Kuroba some. Conan could clearly see the tear trails on the teen's face and they were still falling in a steady stream.

Instead of the usual adult reaction which was to either wave back or roll his eyes Kuroba did something else entirely…he mouthed a sentence soundlessly.

Conan froze, it didn't matter that they were on opposite sides of the room, nor did it matter that Conan couldn't hear him. Conan was well trained in the art of lip reading. His father had made him take a course in Hawaii at a local investigation class, not that it took much persuading; Conan had been fascinated by it and quickly excelled in the class.

So Conan was able to understand clearly what Kuroba had just said to him, he just wasn't to sure he wanted to.

_:See you tomorrow Kudo Shinichi, we have much to discuss:_

Conan wasn't to sure how to respond, on one hand he wanted to just stand there and gap with disbelief, on the other he wanted to march right up to Kuroba and demand answers. But luckily for Conan it seemed that Kuroba wasn't expecting a respond because by the time Conan was able to restart his brain Kuroba had already turned back towards his mother and with the added help of Ran and Inspector Nakamori led her out of the crime scene and into an unmarked car.

By the time Conan got over his shock he only had a moment to see Kuroba get into the car, before it took off.

Conan quickly ran towards the entrance but he had only enough time to see the back of the car as it turned down another street.

'Damn it! What the hell just happened…? How the hell did he know my real name and who the hell is he really?'

Conan saw that Ran had stayed behind and was just now coming back up the small stairs that were in front of the entrance to the pool bar.

"Ran-neechan…is that lady ok? Who were they and do you know anything about them?!"

Conan tried to project a sense of childish naivety, but it was slight harder to accomplish at the moment because of how tired he was, but luckily for him Ran was just as tired so she answered without feeling an ounce of suspicion of Conan's rather demanding attitude.

"Oh Conan-kun there you are, me and you are going home right now, Takagi-san is going to take us home since dad and Inspector Megure are going to pull an all night at the station. Oh and to answer your question that was Kuroba-san and her son, he's the same age as me I think, they were really close friends of…the victim. I don't know that much about them but I think I remember something about the name Kuroba…ah I can't remember right now I'm too tired, maybe I'll remember in the morning after a few hours of sleep. Come on Conan-kun its way past your bedtime."

Conan held in a frustrated sigh and just nodded his head. He didn't mind that much that he was leaving the crime scene. It was clear to him now that he wouldn't find any kind of evidence. No the crime scene was virtually spotless of any type of mistakes or carelessly left behind evidence…he could now see that all the evidence that had been collected by the police had been deliberately left behind by the criminals.

To what end or for what reason Conan didn't know but what he did know was that…Kuroba Kaito knew something and may have even been a part of the murder that had happened to Konosuke Jii…and no matter what Conan was determined to figure out and uncover just what Kuroba was hiding and how he had become aware of Conan's darkest secret, his identity.

---

Short I know, I'm already working on the next chapter, this story will be much shorter then Deathnote fanfiction and the chapters will also be shorter too.

I bet a lot of you are shocked about how fast I made everything go when Kaito showed Conan that he knew who he was, but Conan won't really find out about Kaito being Kaitou Kid for a while yet. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. It's all apart of the plan…XD

Please Review and tell me what you think? Love it? Hate it? Tell me the whys and hows of the universe…heheh


End file.
